


The Benefit of Lies and Seidr

by MelfinaLupin



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Incest, M/M, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelfinaLupin/pseuds/MelfinaLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughed at by Fandral, Loki devises a plan of revenge but ends up with more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefit of Lies and Seidr

After a long and fruitful week, the hunt was over. Once the sun rose, Thor and his friends dismantled their tents, and gathered their supplies and weapons. They headed off towards the palace in good spirits, feeling refreshed after spending so much time in the open air with nothing but the thrill of fighting to occupy them.  They traveled throughout the day, breaking only for a meal when they had gain sufficient ground. That was when Hogun fell ill. Having been fine all afternoon the sudden change baffled the whole group.

Sif was instantly at the warrior’s side, bracing him up as he groaned and clutched his stomach.

“We must stop, Thor. Hogun needs to rest.”

The weather, which had been pleasant the entirety of the expedition, turned spiteful then much to Aesirs’ displeasure; the night sky opened and heavy droplets began to crash down around them.

“That is not helping,” Sif snapped, glaring at the blond god.

Thor heaved a heavy sigh and dragged his sopping hair from his brow. He had hoped to fall asleep in the comfort of his own bed that night but the Norns clearly had something else in store for him.

 “Come on,” he ordered begrudgingly amidst his friends’ vocal discontentment. He trudged through the impermeable forest a little faster without bothering to stop the troublesome storm. “Let’s find an inn before Hogun collapses.”

Thor loved nothing more than slaying fierce creatures with his dear friends but with the surrounding gloom from the storm he was eager to get back home. Not for the duties his father insisted be placed upon his shoulders but to see his younger brother. This was the first time Loki had not accompanied them and in his absence Thor found that he sorely missed the trickster.

He had hoped that his brother would have neglected his study for the adventure but Loki was resolute in remaining behind this time. When Thor had demanded a reason, Loki only smiled and told him that he had found a new spell that was intriguing and wished to practice it. In fact he had been in the middle of a lesson when Thor had charged into his chamber unannounced to ask for the other's presence during the coming adventure.

Loki’s reasonable answer did not placate Thor. The trickster, as his nickname implied, was notorious for using his seidr to prank his unsuspecting victims, so Thor crossed his arms over his chest and regarded his younger brother with distrust. He did not share his brother’s love of seidr for it seemed like a time consuming and boring skill. At least when fighting it was amusing to watch.

 “What mischief are you planning now, brother?”

“It’s not mischief.” Loki corrected, his brow knotted in irritation as he glared at his older brother. “This is a very advanced healing spell.”

 “Princes of Asgard do not labor over runes, Loki.” He challenged, hoping to change Loki’s mind, because a hunt without his brother would not be the same. “Princes of Asgard prove their prowess through hunting and fighting.”

 “And when said prince comes home with a broken born or missing appendage,” Loki answered arrogantly, eyes moving back to the ancient dusty book in front of him, “it will be the other prince who could have healed him with magic.”

“You are being trite.”

“And you are being pig-headed. Now go, brother, and close my door when you leave.”

Being only a day away from Odin’s kingdom made it easy to track down signs of civilization within the wilderness. After hiking for little more than an hour they managed to find an inn where Hogun could rest and recover from his ailment. It was a modest establishment but still a blessing for anyone who was eager to find relief from Thor’s violent winds of this particularly icy night.

When Thor, the warriors three, and Sif managed to crowd into the tiny entrance with all their damp belongings they gave the innkeeper quite a shock. She glared at the wet floor, looking about ready to scold them, when Thor stepped forward, flashing the old woman his most dashing smile.

 “Sorry for the mess, my lady,” Thor said. In the back of his mind he wished Loki was with him because his brother had a remarkable way with words. “But we desire the warmth of your fine establishment for the night.”

Being the golden prince of Asgard helped him convince her. The innkeeper was flabbergasted, and both embarrassed and pleased to find the mighty Thor and his friends as patrons to her humble inn.

Servants took their belongings to the unoccupied rooms overhead with one weary warrior following behind them. Thor and the rest of the troupe were free to seek refuge inside the warmth of the dining hall, which was almost empty save for one or two other customers. The lovely maids of the inn suddenly looked a lot less bored as they eyed the three men appreciatively, hiding their smiles behind their hands. The men were only too happy to return their interest. Sif only sighed in displeasure and headed for the fireside.

The warriors dried themselves by the roaring fireplace and drank mead to chase away the chill that ran all the way to their bones. Though they had ate like kings that morning and afternoon, Volstagg complained of being hungry once more. Sif and Fandral teased him mercilessly about his insatiable appetite but nevertheless they too partook in the wondrous feast the innkeeper managed to conjure. Everyone seemed in high spirits as they ate now they were no longer wet from the downpour. Thor, however, could only drink his mead and hope that his friend’s condition would pass swiftly.

 

* * *

 

Hogun’s mysterious sickness that derailed the hunting party’s homecoming was easy enough to create. Loki knew the group was familiar with this part of the forest and would no doubt seek shelter in the old inn long enough for the Aesir to recover. Hunkered down like a stole-away in the stable, Loki waited for the group to arrive, eager for the moment when he was able to play his trick and get his much needed fix of retaliation.

Loki had been relieved when Thor finally left the palace with his entourage of morons a week earlier. Without their disturbances, he could make some real advancement with his seidr. Both the All-father and All-mother, upon his request, had given Loki his desired space and peace after he had told them the same lie about the healing spell. They believed him wholeheartedly and ensured that no one interrupted his study.

Four days of laborious reading and practice left Loki exhausted but he came out victorious against the new spells in the end. The healing one was easily applicable after a few solid hours of practice, though it very useful it was also a decoy. No one would have left him to his own devices had they known he was actually working on a spell for transfiguration.

He placed the blame firmly on Fandral’s shoulders for the entire situation. The idiot had humiliated him during a spar and Loki’s pride would not let him be until he had had his vengeance. He could not let Fandral go unpunished for his blatant disrespect toward Asgardian nobility.

Loki was no stranger to the Aesir’s insatiable appetite for beautiful women and he had planned to use that weakness to his advantage. He would change himself into an irresistible woman and spend the night with the pompous idiot. A few days later he would show up at Fandral’s home, claiming he was with child and would gleefully watch the pig sweat. Nothing worried a man more than the news of a bastard.

When the group entered the inn Loki shook his head to clear it of unpleasant thoughts. He had had several days to practice the new spell, making sure it was flawless. This would be his best trick yet. Shutting his eyes, he chanted the ancient words under his breath and summoned every ounce of his seidr. A moment later, feeling smaller and lighter, Loki opened his eyes and smiled in triumph down at his new form.  He was quiet small now but it was perfect for what he had in mind.

A couple more spells were necessary to help Loki slip inside the inn unheeded; for the rest of the evening everyone would think he had been a maid there for years. He paused by a broken mirror just long enough to inspect himself. He had purposefully made his new appearance extraordinarily beautiful, a woman no Aesir could resist. His eyes were deep green and heavy-lidded and his hair, though hidden beneath a simple linen bonnet, was long and as black as midnight. The simple dress he wore showed off his petite form. He was hardly intimidating but his beauty was alluring, rivaling that of Freya’s. Loki knew simplicity on real beauty was better than trying to force what wasn’t there.

Loki was pleased with his proficiency, but he knew he couldn’t loiter for long. There was work to be done. He hurried into the busy kitchen to retrieve some more mead for the thirsty guests, happy to play the role of a country tavern wench and begin the game. With the aid of Loki’s spells, no one took a second glance at the newcomer, and if they did it was only to admire his beauty. The hardest part was trying to keep his composure despite the adrenaline rushing through his system like venom.

When he walked into the dining hall he had to admit his nerves wavered a bit. He did not want to consider the consequences of his actions if anyone was to recognize him. He glanced at the warriors dining in the middle of the hall and realized it was unnecessary to worry. With the feast in full swing, no one would pay any attention to the help that was feeding them as long as their plates were full and cups heavy with mead.

Loki walked around the massive table silently, determined to be another insignificant, overworked maiden. He refilled each of the warriors’ tankards with the heady drink that he had charmed to be a little more potent. Both Sif and Volstagg ignored him. He moved on. At his brother’s side, he noticed Thor glanced up at him out of curiosity but when he didn’t look away it felt as though Loki’s heart stopped beating.

For one terrible moment he believed Thor recognized him. Loki cursed his predilection for certain colors and his own vanity. If only he had made himself a maiden with blonde curls and dreamy blue eyes, then he would not have to worry about Thor uncovering the Trickster’s ruse.

When Thor remained quiet Loki worked to fill the Thunder god’s cup as quickly as possible, all the while making sure to hide his new face. Thor nodded his appreciation when Loki handed back the cup and he eagerly moved away from the other prince.

Fandral, however, reacted the way Loki had anticipated. He stared up at him, with receptive eyes and a charming smile, all the while gazing lecherously at his womanly shape as Loki bent to pour him more drink. Loki had to admit he remained slopped over longer than was necessary. He peered over at the Aesir from under his long dark eyelashes and was satisfied when he noticed that Fandral’s gaze was pinned to Loki’s ample bosom where the plunging bodice failed to cover.

“My lord,” Loki murmured coyly, handing Fandral his cup as he baited his eyelashes. He hoped he was blushing like a true maiden.

The other man snapped out of his reverie and offered another dashing grin. “My lady,” he returned, voice husky. His rough hand clasped onto Loki’s free one and brought the tiny thing to his mouth where he placed a kiss upon the tender knuckles. Loki smiled, playing the part of a coquettish young woman rather faultlessly, as Fandral ogled him like the lewd rake he was.

“Leave her be, Fandral,” Thor interrupted sourly as he slammed his cup onto the crowded table, catching everyone by surprise. “She has duties she needs to attend to.”

Loki froze and waited for Thor to expose his scheme. However, Thor remained quiet and irritable at the head of the table as he glared at his food.

Fandral smiled wider, tightening his hold on Loki’s hand. “I have a duty you can attend to later, mistress,” he murmured so that Loki was the only one able to hear his offer before he let go.

Loki felt his face heat up, not from Fandral’s debauchery but from mortification. Is that the way he normally pursued unsuspecting maidens? Suddenly the thought of spending the night with the moron made Loki want to retch. He pulled his hand back and hurried away, wanting to disappear for a time to reconsider his plan. Maybe he could fool Fandral into thinking they had slept together, but upon further thought Loki knew that would truly test his magical abilities more than he was willing to allow.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Thor. I was just admiring her beauty up close,” Fandral said, drinking from his cup of bewitched mead. “She is a rather ravishing girl.”

Loki stumbled when he saw Thor nod his head in agreement. He really hadn’t anticipated any other male’s response to his appearance and Thor’s easy agreement stirred something within Loki that he had long struggled to ignore.  “Aye, she is, but leave her be for now.”

Loki’s face burned hotter as he marched into the kitchen to bewitch the rest of the mead. The more the warriors drank the quicker they would fall victims to the potent liquor and the quicker Loki could put an end to the insufferable farce.

There was never a noisier group than the warriors as they continued to warm themselves by the fire after the fine feast. Sif was recalling the numerous blunders that took place during their excursion while Volstagg roared with laughter. Beside him, Thor was mildly entertained but preoccupied, more disposed to drink his mead than to share Volstagg’s mirth. Fandral waited outside the kitchen’s doorway and managed to catch Loki as he entered the hall with another jug of mead in his arms for the warriors to enjoy, pulling him into the darkest corner.

“You have been running around all night, my lady,” he remarked with false compassion. His breath reeked of the sweet drink and his eyes were glassy. “Your feet must be tired.”

“Yes,” Loki admitted with a little sigh, “but I have work to do.”

“We are capable of serving ourselves if the need arises,” the Aesir replied, taking the jug and placing it upon the now empty table. “Can I not persuade you to rest awhile with me?”

Loki offered a shy smile and looked down. “If that is what you wish, my lord,” he mumbled softly.

“It is.”

Loki permitted Fandral to wrap his arms about his tiny waist. With an effortless pull Loki found himself upon the other man’s lap as they sat in an oversized armchair. They were nicely hidden in the shadows, out of view of almost everyone. Loki let out a startled little laugh that caught Thor’s attention immediately. Their eyes locked and Loki hastily focused his attention on Fandral once more. The rake was absolutely intoxicated but his words, though slurred and slow, were meant to be seductive.

Loki tried to relax within Fandral’s embrace, forcing a tiny shudder when the man ducked his head to place a kiss upon his neck. Loki ignored the uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach like a boulder.

“I could get into trouble for this you know,” Loki pointed out, refuting the man’s advances as coyly as possible to further entice the man.

Fandral chuckled. “I would speak to your mistress on your behalf then, my darling. I have wanted you all night and now I mean to have you.”

Loki smiled and wiggled a little in Fandral’s lap, satisfied when he felt Fandral’s hardening manhood press against his thigh. His work was halfway done.

“You lovely little minx,” he cooed, sneaking his left hand up Loki’s skirts to caress a slim bare calf. Fandral’s touch was far too hot to be comfortable but Loki kept quiet. “I wager every man who stayed here spoke of your beauty,” the drunkard whispered, once more pampering Loki’s neck with hot wet kisses while his naughty hand explored the soft skin beneath the dress.

Loki tittered becomingly, pulling Fandral deeper into his own downfall.

“I am new here, my lord,” he replied, making his voice quiver ever so slightly. Fandral seemed to like that since his hand began to ascend higher inch by inch.

His grin was wicked as he admired Loki. “Then let me be the first to tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on.”

Loki smiled and looked away. “You lie, my lord.” He really did play the part all too well. There was no way Fandral would have ever been able to resist.

“I am never untruthful to one so lovely and pure.” His pressed more heated kisses against Loki’s neck and eventually the flushed skin of his bosom. Loki fidgeted unhappily. All he really wanted to do was slap the Aesir as hard as he could but that would not suffice. Loki wanted him chastened and wrecked in front of his friends and family, however, the fire that spurred his prank was no longer as hot as it had been. He blamed that on Thor.  He had been eyeing Loki all night like a sumptuous feast, unsettling him and making a mess of his carefully concocted plan.

Loki bit his lower lip unconsciously, uncertain of how to proceed with his original idea, glancing over without a thought at his troubled brother. Cold shock shook Loki down to his core when their eyes locked.  Thor stare was unwavering and so intense that Loki suddenly felt desire churn between his legs.  Loki didn’t deny that Thor was a devilishly handsome man, everyone in the realm thought so. The lust burning in his brilliant blue eyes was only met for him and it stirred Loki in a way that was unnerving and thrilling.

 

* * *

 

When the green-eyed maid had entered the dining hall, Thor could not keep his eyes off of her. Never before had he seen a more beautiful woman outside of the citadel. She had a face that could make any man fall in love with her in an instant. Her lips were a dark red and so full it they look as if she wore a perpetual pout. Her eyes were impossibly large and her pale face was framed with thick dark curls. She was little but her figure was womanly beneath her humble dress. It perturbed him, however, to see that Fandral was the one who received most of her attention.

Being snubbed by the lovely maiden caused Thor to become ill-tempered. As a prince, he was not accustomed to being treated with such disregard by the fairer sex. Of course he could have spared himself the displeasure of watching Fandral pursuing the girl by seeking refuge in his own room but he his body did not want to cooperate with his mind. So the night dragged on and he consoled his slighted feelings with the mead. For such a modest inn, the drink was as delicious as it was abundant. His mood darkened all the more when he saw Fandral in the corner with the beautiful maid in his lap.

He emptied his cup quickly, no longer willing to sit and watch Fandral claim his prize, and clamored to his feet in the middle of one of Volstagg’s stories.

Sif glanced at him, unsure.

“Good night, my friends,” Thor said, struggling to remain jovial. “The mead has finally reached my head. Until tomorrow.”

He stumbled out of the hall, feeling the maid’s eyes on his retreating figure, and climbed the stairs to his room. The sounds of lovemaking escaping a patron’s rented chambers did not help his situation. His mind was bent on ruining him, however, and he pictured Fandral and the lovely maiden wrapped up in one another, a fate that would most likely transpire soon, and he felt the bitter fangs of jealousy bite into him.

Thor frowned and hurried to his room, slamming the door shut to vent some of his pent-up anger. He could not put a valid reason to the emotions thundering inside his body. He wanted to attribute it to the mead for he had consumed a fair amount but it wasn’t just that. Thor was smitten. The woman was undoubtedly beautiful but she also reminded Thor of someone; someone who had rejected his company for that of an old, decrepit book.

It must be her coloring for Loki’s disposition was neither sweet nor gentle. His brother was headstrong, intelligent, and mischievous to the core.

Thor didn’t know when his brotherly affection towards Loki had twisted into something so indecent and unnatural. He should have felt shame but it never appeared. He was merely sad, knowing that his love would not be returned. Loki only seemed capable of loving the written word and his seidr.  Knowing that, Thor suffered his one-sided love in silence, praying for the day when he would eventually overcome the perverted infatuation.

That day would not be here soon enough for his liking.

Angrily, Thor stripped down until he wore nothing but his trousers and made himself ready for bed. Finding a basin in the corner of the shabby room, he washed his face with the icy water to clear his mind of both the girl and his brother. He cursed the Norns whom had amused themselves by throwing a black-haired, green eyed girl in his path and ruining a perfectly fine evening.

The knock on the door was unexpected. Thor was half-tempted to ignore it but he reconsidered. If it was Sif who had ventured to check on him, she would not hesitant to kick the door down if it remained closed so, without bothering to dress, he answered it. She had seen him in much less after all.

The woman in the hallway wasn’t his friend, however, but the maiden from before. She stood there quietly; her pale cheeks were flushed, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders, and she looked so wonderfully nervous in the dark hallway. If this were any other time, Thor would have welcomed the intrusion. Now he just felt tired and weary.

Not trusting his own voice, he let the woman explain herself.

“Do you require anything, my lord?” Her voice hesitant but curious.

He stared at her, long and hard, trying to figure her out. She had been in Fandral’s arms when he had left the dining hall. Why would she be here now?

“No,” he replied, sounding as exhausted as he felt. “There is nothing I need.”

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her eyes no longer shy. In fact the corners of her mouth had turned up to form a little wicked smile. “Company then?”

“Is my friend not to your liking?” His voice came out as an embittered grumble.

The maid gave a tiny shake of her head, her eyes alive with mischief, reminding him of another. Suddenly Thor didn’t seem so tired after all. He stepped back, opening the door wider for her to come inside. She moved like a phantom, hardly making a sound. Then he slammed the door shut and had her pressed against it in a blink of an eye. He swallowed her little gasp of surprised as he claimed her lovely mouth with his own.

The kiss was fevered and demanding, while he desperately tried to stay mindful of his superior strength. While she, no doubt, shared his passion, she was such a small thing and he had no desire to hurt her. Thor could feel her tremble as he held onto her waist, his fingers splayed over her back. His mouth slanted over hers again and again. She tasted so sweet to him and he could not get enough. He sucked at her bottom lip tentatively, earning a wonderfully whimper, and then sucking a little harder in the hopes of more lovely noises. They kissed until they were breathless and their lips felt chapped and swollen. They kissed until their jaws ached.

It was the maiden who finally pulled back, panting arduously for breath, her lovely chest heaving. Her cheeks and lips were the same shade of red, and her eyes were clouded with unabashed desire. Thor smiled down at her, equally winded, content to stare for a moment at the captivating site.

She stared back, unashamed, for a moment before her eyes dropped to his chest. Her hands followed suit and Thor felt himself harden under the attention of the tips of her fingers as they stroked his chest, mapping out all the grooves and hollows years of training that etched into his body. Thor watched her bit her lower lip as she studied him and decided that her habit was dangerously arousing. For a moment he wished her hands would stray lower to feel his desire for her but she seemed fascinated with his torso.

Since he was allowing her certain liberties with his body, Thor was certain she would be just as accommodating. As gently as he could, he pulled the linen bonnet from her head and tossed it aside. He had wondered all evening what she would look like without it. Thor was immensely pleased by what he uncovered. Long waves of raven colors locks fell about her shoulders heavily. Thor fingered them carefully, loving the rich color that he had already come accustom to loving.

Her little smirk was enduring as she reached up and clasped his large hand in hers. “Satisfied, my lord?”

“Aye. You’re very beautiful.”

She lowered her eyes, once more the shy maiden, and brushed her cheek against the palm of his hand.

“I did not ask you name,” Thor asked, suddenly curious.

“It’s Sölveig,” she replied after a moment, the tip of her pink tongue wetting her lips.

He meant to say more but his desire for her was too much for him to bear any longer. He bent down, swiftly kissing her once more. He felt her hands in his hair, gripping the loose locks tightly, as she countered with equal passion. He groaned when he felt her tongue against his bottom lip and obligingly parted them. He let her dominate the kiss while he struggled to keep up. So much wine had addled his prowess but Sölveig didn’t seem to mind.

He would have let her kiss him senseless all night before he remembered there were other, more pleasurable things that were possible between two willing bodies, finally pulling her further inside the room. Her giggle was breathless but excited, making Thor’s heart skip several beats out of pure anticipation. He removed her threadbare clothes before the fireplace. The light made her porcelain skin glow brilliantly. She watched him undress her, patient as his thick fingers fumbled with all the tiny buttons. It wasn’t until she stood naked, unabashed by her nudity before the prince of Asgard, that she raised her eyes to his, a challenge amidst the emerald depths. A challenge he would meet head on.

Thor found her lack of embarrassment refreshing. Her body was slim and supple, dwarfed by his large hands as he caressed her unblemished skin. She sighed happily. Thor wanted to pleasure her, to kiss and touch every part of her lovely body but his arousal was becoming something he could not ignore any longer. He wanted to bed her as quickly as possible and then if she was willing take it slower, savor her, the second time.

He stooped to kiss her, the rough pad of his thumbs caressing her nipples until they hardened. “I can’t wait,” he murmured, feeling like a cad.

She squirmed, sighing in pleasure. “Me either.”

She stepped closer to palm him through his trousers. He had to stifle a groan as she expertly teased him before her fingers started to loosen his laces. In one fluid moment she was kneeling before him on the soft fur rug and pulling his swollen, heavy cock free of his pants. As if in a stupor, he watched her swipe her tongue punishingly slow across the flushed tip of his manhood before slipping the length inside her mouth, encasing him in a wet wonderful heat. Thor groaned then, struggling to keep from thrusting his hips. His grip on her head must have been painful but she didn’t utter a word of complaint.

It felt like his body was on fire. For a moment, he was willing to let her suck him until he spilled his seed in her lovely hot throat. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine she was another person but decided against it. He wanted to feel her womanhood surround him, squeeze him mercilessly as he fucked her. He pulled out on her mouth quickly and dropped to his knees.

Without a word, Sölveig laid on her back, legs wantonly spread. Thor moved closer, running his fingers through her slick folds, and drawing out a loud whimper, before easing a finger inside her wet quim. Sölveig’s whimpers turned into moans her legs widening and her back bowing, as Thor effortlessly pushed his finger in and out of her body with fast shallow thrusts. He was thoroughly enjoying the show as he pleasured her. When his thumb massaged that hidden bundle of nerves, she screamed in pleasure and he felt her tighten around him.

“Stop,” she panted, breathless. Immediately Thor stilled his hand and looked at her. Her eyes were large and pleading. "That’s enough.”

“Of course, my lady,” he said, withdrawing his hand and settling between her legs, one hand supporting his weight, while the other one guided his cock into her core. Her hands clung to his shoulders, her legs wrapping about his waist like a vice. In one quick thrust, he was completely buried inside her.

Thor groaned and immediately paused to allow her body to adjust but he felt no resistance. Instead Sölveig squirmed beneath him, her legs moving restlessly, her little hands reaching up to give his blond hair a surprisingly hard tug.

“Move,” she begged softly.       

Thor complied without a second thought. At first it was shallow thrusts that caused the maid to mewl so pleasantly. When he figured she could take it, he picked up the pace, pushing in deeper and harder. Every thrust buried him to the hilt until he felt her tighten around his cock. She came with a moan and Thor continued to fuck her, not wanting the moment to end so soon.

Still in a stupor from her recently sought pleasure, Thor pulled out.

“Turn over,” he commanded, breathing hard.

The little wench complied and knew exactly how to lay, legs tucked under her with her lovely ass in the air. The sight of her swollen quim aroused Thor all the more. Wasting no time, he was once again inside her with a snap of his hips, his girth filling her over and over, grunting with each thrust.

It wasn’t long afterwards that Sölveig was trembling with her second climax. Her lovely moans filled the room, urging Thor to grip her hips tightly with one hand, forcing her body further onto his rigid cock. His other hand reached up and grasped a handful of her gorgeous black locks. Gorgeous, long, midnight locks.

His eyes slid closed on their own accord and he was suddenly imagining that it was his brother who was moaning so wantonly beneath him, that it was his brother who allowed Thor to take him so shamelessly. The rhythm quickened, fueled by the intensity of the dream, and then Thor was coming without warning, spilling his seed into Sölveig’s body, his brother’s name ringing like a mantra in his head as he rode out the last of his pleasure.

 

* * *

 

Loki was enjoying being taken by his brother. Though the wine made Thor a little rough, it was enduring how gentle he strived to be. Still despite the inelegance of it all, it was still very satisfying. He liked the way his new body responded to Thor. The swelling pleasurable heat within his pelvis made him impatient for release. The speed with which he came when he closed his eyes to imagine Thor was fucking him without the benefit of lies and seidr left him speechless.

Exhausted, Thor collapsed next him after he spilt his seed. For a moment he was still. Loki turned over until he was lying on his back, perversely enjoyed the feeling of his brother’s fluid trickle down his thighs.

Then Thor shifted, as if coming out of a daze, and bathed Loki’s shoulders, neck, and mouth with sloppy kisses until his skin ached. The affection made Loki laugh softly and Thor pulled back so that he could regard his paramour, his eyes wonderfully warm in the firelight. Without his consent, Loki’s hand reached up to gently tuck the wayward locks behind his brother’s ear.

“That was lovely,” Loki admitted softly, rather surprised at his own sudden display of tenderness.

Thor grinned smugly and laid down beside him, Loki’s back pressed against his chest, arms around his waist to hold him close. When he felt Thor press a kiss to his shoulder, he bit his lower lip hard to keep from smiling.

“I want you to stay awhile longer, Sölveig.” Thor’s words disrupted Loki’s scheme of absconding as quickly and as quietly as possible. He ought to leave but it felt too pleasant in Thor’s arms. He sighed and patted Thor’s forearm gently. Outside the strength of the storm seemed to double and the little inn shook.

“I wouldn’t dare leave you, right now,” Loki replied, getting comfortable. “It sounds like the weather has taken a turned for the worse.”

 

* * *

 

 They slept together awhile before the fire. When Thor woke he was pleased to find that Sölveig was still dozing in his arms while the storm wailed like an army of demons outside. He made love to her gently, only waking her from her pleasant dreams when he made her come with his mouth and tongue between her legs. He had her a third time then, finishing quickly when his mind once again imagined that it was Loki who was beneath him. Thor knew it was wrong to think of the other man while with a beautiful maiden, but he could not help himself. They slept once more and when Thor woke to brilliant sunlight, Sölveig was gone.

 

* * *

 

Loki heard of his brother’s return to the palace the following day and quickly made himself scarce. He was good at hiding and better yet at avoiding things he didn’t wish to confront. He had been too content to let his brother bed him while he was still a female. To face the fact that he was incessantly enamored by his brother after all the years of ignoring his feelings was overwhelming.

His brilliant strategies deserted him and his eloquence dried up, leaving him alone and defenseless. It was not a pleasant feeling. So he hid in the shadows like a coward.

Loki stayed concealed for several days despite the fact that by now his unusual behavior had begun to worry his family. At first Thor made no attempt to find him. Perhaps he too, longed for a little self-reflection after spending a night in a woman’s arms whom could have passed for his younger brother’s twin.

Two days went by and Loki spied on his brother when his loneliness was too much for him to bear. He found Thor impatient and surly once more, tearing through the palace, no doubt searching for him.

Loki refused to reveal himself. He was a sham, mortified that his own trick had blown up so horrendously in his face. He couldn’t stop thinking of Thor, either. He longed to be with him again, but that was unfeasible. It was an impossible dream. He had always pictured himself alone with his sordid desires in the end.

In a moment of weakness he considered turning into Sölveig again and slipping inside Thor’s chambers to alleviate some of his deviant lust but that would just be a simple solution to a long term problem and he didn’t want that. So he continued to loiter in the shadows of the palace and sulked. 

His mother was the one who finally put an end to his childish game. Night had fallen on Asgard on the third day of Loki’s absence and he was sneaking in to the kitchens when hunger got the best of him. He hadn’t expected Frigga to be there, eyes hot, looking as if she were ready for a battle the moment she saw him. Loki paused in the threshold, startled by the rage he saw in his mother’s eyes. She flew at him and grabbed him around his neck before he had the chance to flee.

“Do not think you are too old for me to box your ears, boy,” she threatened, squeezing harder. Loki winced. He could have used seidr to vanish but he realized with a heavy heart that he could not do that to his mother. With a sigh he succumbed to his punishment without a fight.

She gave him a little shake. “What is the matter with you? Father and I both give you your desired space so that you were able to practice your magic and in turn you spurn us. What did we do to cause such ill treatment from our own son?”

Never before had Loki seen her so upset and he suddenly felt lower than dirt. “I’m sorry, mother,” he started, eager to apologize and remedy the dire situation. The tears in his mother’s eyes gnawed at him cruelly. It shamed him to know that he was the cause of his mother’s distress. “I-I was only pulling a trick on Thor.”

“It is not amusing, Loki,” she insisted. “I want you to stop it this instant.”

“Yes, mother.”

Behind him, Loki heard someone enter the kitchen no doubt inquiring about the commotion so late in the night. He closed his eyes and groaned inwardly, fearing it was his father. Frigga looked away only to regard the newcomer, her temper cooling a notch.

“Thor, I want you to take your brother to his room. Make sure he does not leave it.”

Loki grimaced as he cursed his misfortune. At any other time, he would have preferred Thor to Odin who was not above being harsh when it came to disciplining his sons. When Frigga looked back at him, Loki had managed to school his expression into one of stoic regret. “I’ve had enough of your mischiefs for once, my son,” she told him. “You are to remain in your room for the rest of the evening. I will come to you in the morning.”

With that, Loki felt a rough hand grip his tunic tightly and then Thor was dragging him out of the kitchen. The long walk back to Loki’s room was silent and awkward. Thor made no attempt at conversation and Loki made no attempt to look at his brother or plead for freedom with pretty words that his brother was usually so susceptible to. Walking alongside him Thor was tense with muted anger. It seemed unjustified. How could he be so angry when all Loki did was play the part of a hermit for a couple of days?

Loki didn’t give it much thought. The silence, though uncomfortable, was better than the embarrassment of trying to find something to say. Loki’s face burned, his mind unable to let him forget the night in the inn. For the first time he truly regretted his mischievous nature because it had put him in such an uncomfortable position, one that he was unable to free himself from.

When they arrived at Loki’s chambers, Thor pushed the door open with more force than was necessary and shoved Loki inside as though he were a mere rag doll. Loki was no match for Thor’s extraordinary strength and flew across the room, stumbling when his foot caught on the corner of a rug and crashed into the side of his bed.

Anger flared up and burned his already tender pride. He glared up at Thor as he sat on the floor. He would have been a fearsome site to behold had it not been for his disheveled hair and torn tunic. “What is the matter with you?”

Loki thought Thor would offer a sarcastic comment before leaving him in peace but that did not happen. To his dismay, Thor stepped inside his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. His face was ridged, jaw set, but his brilliant blue eyes raged as he loomed over his brother.

If Loki had an ounce of self-preservation, he would have kept quiet. Arguing with Thor while his brother looked ready to murder him would not have been the best way to deal with the situation. However, Loki was humiliated and that made him want to fight like a caged animal for the last remaining scraps of his dignity.

“When you said you wanted to practice a healing spell, I believed you,” Thor stated. His voice was tight and low as if he was trying not to shout. “I was such a fool. You have betrayed me one to many times and I grow weary of your sordid games.”

Loki gaped, struggling for words. “I did learn that healing spell!”

Thor growled, marching over to Loki’s desk where he picked up an ancient tome of spells. He flung it at his brother as though it was Mjölnir. Loki barely had time to raise his hands to protect himself, winced in pain as the heavy book struck him.

“Do not lie to me, Loki!” Thor roared. “Even I know some runes are for transfiguration.”

Loki’s head snapped up, eyes wide in horror. Dread formed in the pit of his stomach. “Why were you in my room?”

“I was looking for you. I was looking for you because I was worried and I found the evidence of your treachery. I will not tolerate being a toy for your amusement, Loki!”

Loki glanced from Thor to the book, his mouth suddenly dry. Shock slowed his brain. He struggled to speak for several moments but his thoughts were a jumbled mess because Thor had put the pieces together and finally realized Loki’s deception.

“What-no cunning retort? No gloating in your victory? Your morbid trick made a fool out of me! What have I ever done to you to make you treat me with such cold and calculating insolence?”

“Only you would be so pig-headed to think that my trick was meant for you,” Loki snapped. Disdain twisted his face grotesquely as he glared at his brother. If he was scared of Thor, he might as well be angry too. “It was meant for Fandral.”

Loki’s contempt didn’t weaken Thor’s fury. In fact it made him more vicious. “So you are content to play the role of the whore then, brother?”

Loki saw red. He jumped to his feet and charged at his brother before he remembered he was no match for Thor’s colossal strength. It was pathetic how easy it was for Thor to counter, catching Loki’s arms in a painfully tight grip, and slamming him against the door. Loki’s head hit the wood and for a moment stars danced in front of his eyes.

“Let me go!”

Thor was immovable as he held Loki in place. Loki seethed, kicking and struggling in vain for freedom. Never before had Loki been so insulted and he would not allow it.

“Damn you, Thor! I am no one’s whore.”

“You are a very skilled liar, brother.”

Loki wanted to claw at Thor eyes, to inflict as much physical pain as Thor was inflicting on him with his hurtful accusations. “I will not let you humiliate me,” Loki hissed, blinking away the angry tears that stung his eyes. “I am being genuine, brother, and if you do not believe me then it is your own fault. I meant to trick Fandral that night in retribution for the disgrace he forced on me. I meant to sleep with him and tell him of a bastard pregnancy. I would see him ruined and broken.” Loki sobbed for breath, unable to keep the words from coming out despite his mounting disgrace. “But the idea of sleeping with him made my skin crawl. I could not follow through with my original plan.”

Bewilderment allayed some of Thor’s anger. His grasp slackened just enough so that it no longer felt as if Loki’s hands were about to be severed. Blood flooded back into his cold fingertips, tingling unpleasantly.

Thor stared at his a long moment. “You thought lying down with your brother would be more acceptable than with another man?”

Loki wanted to kick him for being so thick-headed but he was relieved that his brother no longer seemed as infuriated. Besides the telltale blush of embarrassment, Loki could hear the incredulity in Thor’s voice as his brother glanced between Loki’s eyes to his mouth. Loki licked his lips involuntarily, drawing his brother’s eyes downwards where they lingered.

“Yes, you fool,” Loki admitted in a soft hiss. His face was inflamed but seeing his brother’s reaction to his honesty was so unbelievably tempting.

“And you enjoyed it?”

Thor did not seem to be insulted in the least now the he knew Loki had slept with him not out of malicious intent but from earnest desire; rather he looked enthralled. Thor’s grip was loose enough by now so that Loki could move his arms down. He clasped his brother’s hands hard in his, palm to palm. “Did you not feel how wet I was or the numerous times you made me come or how easy it was for me to do so? Oh, yes, I did enjoy it.”

“You have a perverted mind.”

“Don’t be such a prude.”

“This is madness. We are brothers.”

“You seemed to enjoy our time together as well,” Loki pointed out. His eyed fell downward and saw the evidence of Thor’s arousal pressing against his trousers.

“You were a woman,” Thor rationalized, albeit weakly.

 “I could have passed for my twin sister,” Loki insisted. “Do not lie to me, brother, I know you enjoyed it too or else you would not be so hard right now. Now I grow tired of dallying. How would you have me, Thor? Man or woman?”

To Loki’s delight Thor flushed hotly, his eyes brightening tenfold at Loki’s offer as his fingers trembled. All traces of hesitancy disappeared. “I would have you on your knees.”

Normally Loki abhorred being ordered but this particular one appealed to his sense of wickedness. Desire spread throughout Loki like a wild fire. Grinning, he pulled himself loose from Thor and sank to his knees in front of his brother. The gravelly sound Thor made in the back of his throat when he palmed him through his buckskin trousers emboldened Loki and he wasted no time in undoing the leather laces to release his brother’s heavy cock from its confines.

Loki pumped him mercilessly slow, loving the look and feel of his brother’s manhood in his hands. Thor leaned forward to rest a hand upon the door to support his weight as he looked down to admire his brother, allowing Loki’s elegant hands to stroke him until he was stiff with need. The other hand rested on the back of Loki’s head, fingers buried in his messy black tresses.

Loki glanced up, smirking a little as he held his brother’s gaze. With one hand holding the base of his brother’s shaft, he parted his lips and gave a long, indulgent lick upon the tip of Thor’s cock with his tongue. Thor grunted deep in his throat, his eyes shutting almost immediately, spurring Loki on to take the crown within his mouth which he sucked ever so gently.

The tenderness of Loki’s actions was Thor’s undoing, causing him to shudder and grip Loki’s hair painfully.

“Loki.” Thor hissed his name like a warning. Taking pity on his brother, Loki applied more pressure and began to bob his head, pulling back for a moment only to take more of Thor’s length inside his mouth. Thor trembled and Loki knew that his brother was dying to buck his hips but one of Loki’s hands stayed his actions forthwith. He was not ready to be impaled. Not yet anyway. So he took his time, loving the feeling of his brother’s impressive girth overworking his mouth so thoroughly that his jaw ached from the gratifying abuse.

Thor was not a quiet lover and his whispered words of praise and groans told Loki he was almost ready to spill after a few minutes. Loki pulled back, lips red and glistening, and held his brother’s gaze resolutely. “You may thrust, brother, but if you choke me I swear on Yggdrasil I will cut it off.”

Despite the situation, Thor’s grin was cheeky. “You need to work on your bedroom talk, brother. Threats of bodily harm are not generally used in seduction.”

Loki just glared, cheeks reddening, and only moved back into position after receiving Thor’s heartfelt promise to behave. He opened his mouth wide once more to swallow Thor’s cock, his palms upon Thor’s hips while the large hands in his hair rendered him completely motionless. Thor began to buck tentatively, driving his cock in and out of Loki’s mouth carefully. When he felt no resistance, he picked up the speed gradually until he was fucking his brother’s accommodating mouth with vigor.

It was brutal and messy but Loki only encouraged the misuse. It was so incredibly wrong but it was also unbelievably arousing. Between his own legs, his cock had stiffened but he chose to ignore it. Instead Loki dug his fingers into Thor’s belt loops for purchase, simultaneously opening his mouth wider and relaxing his throat for their mutual pleasure.

The rough handling didn’t last long. With a loud groan, Thor climaxed, holding Loki still as he forced his cock deeper inside Loki’s mouth. For a moment Loki choked, breathed harshly through his nose, but he endured just long enough to feel Thor’s seed trickle down in throat. He swallowed automatically. It was only when his lungs began to burn that he pulled away, gasping for much needed air. Above him Thor leaned against the door, panting and looking utterly undone.

Then Thor was hauling him up off the ground and into his arms before Loki could protest. A few quick steps and they were tumbling rather gracelessly onto the bed, a heap of disheveled clothing and long limbs. Thor lay next to him, immobile and gasping for breath. Caught between the bed and one of Thor’s massive arms, Loki grinned to himself, immensely smug.

“That was lovely,” he murmured, teasing. It earned him a tired chuckled from Thor.

He shuddered when he felt Thor shift, pressing his lips against Loki’s slender neck. Loki closed his eyes, unconsciously biting his lower lip, as Thor revisited the fading blemishes on his creamy skin, kissing and sucking until they were once more cherry red and aching. Loki turned his head, offering more flesh for Thor to devour. While Thor coddled, his right hand stroked down Loki’s slender frame, slipping beneath his tunic to rub Loki’s long-ignored erection, wining himself a pleasing little grunt.

“Is this all right, brother?”

“I can still taste you in my mouth and you still ask for permission to touch me?”

His audacity earned him a rough bite on his neck that made him moan. As if on their own accord, Loki’s hands reach up, one clasping the nap of his brother’s neck, the other griping the unyielding meat of his shoulder, nails digging into skin there.

“Your tongue grows bolder by the minute,” Thor remarked, wavering between irritation and arousal. 

“Thor, please,” he implored. He had been so hard and full of restless desire that he was eager for to be appeased. He groaned softly when Thor slipped his hand under the waistband of his breeches to stroke him. The pleasure was so sweet that he had to hinder another moan by biting down harder on his lip.

He was shaking in a matter of moments under Thor’s exhaustive diligence, his grasp tightening, as his pleasure crested. His body arched, feeling as taut as a string on a bow, and with a large shudder spilt his seed. Thor continued to pump him until he was spent and fell back against the soft mattress, heart pounding like a drum in his ears.

Loki’s speedy release induced a stupor that he was unable to resist. He closed his eyes, suddenly very weary, feeling Thor removed his hand and settled comfortably next to him. It was painful to conjure the seidr to tidy the mess they had made but it was worth it if it meant being able to fall asleep quicker without having to get up to clean himself.

Loki trembled when he felt Thor’s mouth against his ear. “Your fortitude is sadly lacking, brother.”

“I suppose it’s something we have to work on,” Loki grumbled. Now that his eyes were closed he did not want to remain awake for much longer. “Later. Of course.”

Thor shifted closer and Loki didn’t even try to move away. He was surprised when Thor pressed a simple but tender kiss against his mouth.

“Will you stay awhile, Thor?” Loki found himself asking after his heart stopped stammering after the simple show of affection. He had barely seen his brother over the past two weeks and found he was fervently missing his company.

“Aye, brother.”

“Just make sure to be gone by morning.”

Thor moved once more. This time it was to fetch a blanket to cover their bodies and then he was resting next to Loki again, one heavy arm thrown over the younger brother to hold him as he slept.

 

The End

 

My thanks to[ Jennifer Crow](http://shippinglikethebritisharmada.tumblr.com) for the beta!


End file.
